


Turning Points

by ventisquear



Series: Ice and Leather [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventisquear/pseuds/ventisquear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the Warden Commander, a mage, say to Anders if they met after blowing up the Chantry? And why was Zevran helping in the fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Points

The air was full of black smoke and screams, chilling to the bone – screams of people being burn alive, screams of people whose relatives and friends were in the chantry at that fateful moment, angry shouts of militia and templars trying to evacuate the area and to stop the fire from spreading.

"He wants to die. I say you should respect his wish."

But Adanna just stood there, clasping the knife so firmly her knuckles turned white. Fenris couldn't understand why she hesitated. The abomination had carefully planned this, had lied to her and used her just to achieve _this_. This agony, and despair. Fenris watched as she lifted her hand, and felt a triumph, even though it was a bitter one.

"Stop! Don't you dare!"

They all turned around to the angry voice to see two elves quickly approaching them. One of them was the frustrating blonde guy they helped once… what was his name? Something in Z… The other one was probably the strangest elf Fenris had ever seen. Dressed in black leather jacket and trousers that sharply contrasted with his very white face, and with dark violet hair falling at his shoulders. Fenris frowned at that – he never understood why would anyone want to dye his hair, especially a man and especially to such ridiculous color. Probably needed it to draw attention, to feel more important, to cover he's just pathetic weakling.

But the man did not move like a weakling, he would give him that. No, he moved as someone used to command, to get things done the way he wanted them – and ready to fight for it, as well. If he wanted to save Anders… well, he wouldn't allow it.

He shot furious glance at the abomination, and was surprised to see he was _scared_. A few moments ago, when Adanna confronted him, he looked so calm, arrogant even, ready to die – and now he was practically shaking by fear. Who was that man, that he scared Anders shitless?

"C-comander." Anders quickly got up to his feet, but did not look the man in his eyes.

Ah. That explained it. So _this_ was the famous Warden Commander, the Hero of Ferelden, the one who killed the Archdemon and lived to tell the tale? Wasn't he supposed to be tall and incredibly strong, with fierce eyes? And much older? This one had to be still a kid during the Blight.

"So it's true. It _is_ you. Was the rest of it also true, then? Is this madness your doing?" Even though Anders was taller of the two, the Warden Comander somehow managed to loom over him.

"He's the one who blew up the chantry, if that's what you're asking, yes," said Adanna warily. At that, Anders seemed to shrink even more.

"Anders. Explain. Now."

Fenris was beginning to understand why Anders was shaking. That man could probably stare down even Meredith.

"You don't know how it's like here, Commander! Mages are less than slaves here, turned into tranquil if they as much as breathe loud! I couldn't just sit and watch innocent people suffer, I had to do something!" Anders's voice was becoming more firm with every word, but before he could change this into one of his passionate "mages must be freed" speeches, the Commander interrupted him.

"I see. So, you were fighting for mages, then? That's what you're saying, yes?"

"Yes! You have to – "

But he never finished that. The Commander hit him in his abdomen, so hard he bend in half and gasped for air. And if the other elf did not held the Commander's hand, he would probably get some more.

"You think you're helping mages with this? That you're fighting for them? No, idiot. _I've_ been fighting for mages, for seven years now, and _you_ ruined it all in few seconds. I used the boon from Alistair to let the Circle to take care of themselves, under Chantry's supervision, but without templars at their neck – "

Fenris couldn't suppress his scowl. "That is not wise, as you can see."

The man glared at him coldly, then turned to the other elf. "Zevran? Who's that?"

"That's Fenris. Former slave of a Tevinter mage Danarius. Those sexy tattoos are lyrium, infused in his body by Danarius. Run away from Danarius two years before blight, and was on a run until Ser Hawke helped him kill Danarius not so long ago. Lyrium gives him some special abilities. I can confirm that from the first hand experience. Oh, and he's Ser Hawke's lover, as well."

Rage flowed trough Fenris' body, and lyrium veins started glowing. How dared this man talk about it like that? "How do you know all that?" he growled, but the elf just laughed and shrugged.

"What can I say? I am ridiculously awesome."

"I see." The Warden Commander measeured Fenris from head to toe. "Well, I'm sure you have a heartbreaking story and it seems you hate all mages because of it, but guess what? Everyone has some heartbreaking story. Mine own is not too shabby, either, for example. But I don't go blowing up the templar fortresses, do I?" He said the last words to Anders again, whose bravado was quickly disappearing.

"Seven years, you idiot. We had mages appointed to every noble house, and in every bigger city, mainly as healers, and to help when needed. Without single major incident, despite what your friend here thinks. The Tower was becoming bright example how things could work. We even had visits from Ostwick, the First Enchanter and the Grand Cleric, and if things continued that well, they'd try to do something similar. And what do you think will happen now?"

"But why would that change?"

Rolling his eyes, Fenris glared at the silly woman. That naivety of hers was cute ten years ago, when she could still pass as a young girl, but now it was just pathetic.

"Merrill. Dalish, maleficar. Unimportant for our business," Zevran said without waiting for question.

And that was too much for Adanna. "Hey. What makes you think you can come, without even greeting or introduction, and just start insulting my friends?"

"What? Oh. Right. Where are my manners. I apologize. I'm Airam Surana, the First Warden. Pleasure to meet you, Champion."

Adanna wanted to reply something, but Anders was faster. "The First Warden? You have been promoted? But – I thought you left the Wardens! You ran away to your lover!"

The Commander's eyes flashed dangerously. " _I'm_ not the traitor. I only left for a while, to solve the outbreak of crows in Antiva."

Zevran chuckled at this. "So true. Crows can be really annoying pests, if you don't exterminate them once in a while."

"And don't change the subject! I haven't finished with you, yet. Tell me, did you really not realize how many problems this will cause for mages? Everywhere in Thedas, people will start saying, just like Fenris, that _mages cannot be trusted! Mages should be collared! Mages are dangerous! They should be tranquiled! They should be on a leash, like beasts they are!_ "

The last part he said in mock terrified tone, pacing around and waving his hands. Fenris looked at the others and saw that they were just as bewildered as he was. Only Varric's eyes shone with excitement. "Ah, such emotions, such diction. Perfect performer, if I say so," he heard him mumbling.

"I… I…" Anders licked his lips nervously and looked at the others, as if he expected their help. But none came.

"Everything I've achieved during all these years is destroyed. Because of you. It will take at least two decades to fix it, to bring back at least not where it was now, but where we started all those years ago. So it will be thirty years from the Blight. From _my Joining_ , Anders. I will not live to see it fixed."

Those last words seemed to finally broke Anders. "I'm sorry," he whispered, averting his gaze, looking so defeated Fenris almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Oh, no, you're not. Believe me, you haven't even started to regret it. But you will, never worry about that. You're accused of treason, committing violent criminal acts against civilians and damaging the name of the Grey Wardens. You're under arrest."

Two more Wardens stepped out of the shadows at those words. Fenris realized they had to be there for quite some time, and was angry at himself for not noticing them.

"Wait! What do you want to do with him? You have no authority here!" Adanna stepped between the Grey Wardens and Anders.

"Oh, but I do. As the First Warden I have authority over any Grey Warden anywhere in Thedas. What is it to you, anyway? Weren't you going to kill him, just few moments ago? And he would become a martyr, idol of all idiotic zealots who would gladly follow his example? I don't think so. He is going to have a proper trial."

They glared at each other, equally stubborn and angry. This didn't look well at all. The other elf, Zevran, moved to the Commander, and so Fenris also quickly moved to Adanna, but it seemed Zevran did not wish to fight.

"Please calm down, _amore_. No need to add our bit to this madness."

"Wait, are you saying I'm mad?"

"Of course you are. If you were not, we would now be at some sunny beach in Rivain, not in the only place in Thedas that is actually drearier than Denerim."

"I guess you're right," sighed the Commander, and turned to Adanna again, much calmer. "Please, be reasonable. This man is a Grey Warden, so he's my responsibility. Don't worry. I'm not a cruel man… at least in most cases."

Adanna hesitated for a moment. Then Anders turned to her. "Hawke, please! I don't want to see two people I care most about fighting over _me_. I… I'm ready to be tried and I will accept any verdict, Commander."

"Then so be it. Take him. I don't know if you'll survive this or not, Anders. But if you do… don't… I mean…" she stopped, lamely.

Anders nodded. "Thank you, Hawke. Everyone. And… for what it's worth… I'm sorry. For everything." He looked at them, smiling weakly, but they did not smile back, except for Merrill. "Goodbye, Anders. And good luck!"

Fenris noticed the Commander's lips twitched in a slight smile at hearing Merrill's words. Then he gave the sign to two Wardens, and they quickly took Anders away. For an awkward moment, they just stood there, in silence.

"Well then. We should get going as well, _amore_. Come. There's not much time left. "

"You're right. I apologize for my previous behavior, Champion. It was a pleasure to meet you… Till we meet again, then." They bowed a little, and, melting into the shadows, disappeared.

oOo

Fenris did not expect to see either of those two again, not in near future, at least. But then Meredith went all crazy, and started using magic to animate the statues, which proved that Adanna was right about the old cow, after all. The battle was more than difficult, as their main healer was now taken by the Grey Wardens. But when the situation became critical, the frustrating blond elf, Zevran, jumped in. Literally.

"What are you doing here?" Fenris shouted when they got near each other for a moment.

"Fighting, of course. Why, what does it seem like?" Zevran shouted back, laughing.

The battle seemed to last forever, as Meredith animated more and more statues. But despite all the power that the dwarven relic gave her, she was still a mortal. She had to fall, eventually.

And then it finally happened. Exhausted, they looked at Cullen, waiting for what he would decide to do. But he didn't say anything, just sheathed his sword and turned away. They wanted to leave, as well, when Zevran came to Adanna.

"Please, come with me. It is in your best interest. The hunt has already begun."

Too tired to protest, Adanna nodded, and followed him. It didn't seem to matter where would they go, anyway.

oOo

"Zev, you found them! Awesome as always. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know that. But I have some ideas what you can do _with_ me later tonight."

"I'll hold you to that," the Commander said with a chuckle, before turning to them. "I believe I owe you an explanation, Champion. But I'm afraid there's no time for that. All I can say is that the world is changing, and you still have a role to play. And there are… some people, who do not like that. They will hunt you, trying to stop what has to come. If you stay in Kirkwall, I don't think you'll last for more than three days. They are already here. The hunt has already begun."

"Then let them come. We will kill them, like any others who threatened us." Fenris growled, enraged by the idea that someone is hunting Adanna. He was not going to let anyone to hurt her.

"No, you won't. Look. I don't think I'm weak, or a coward, having defeated the Archdemon and all that, but I still had to run away. These are not the common slavers or maleficars we're talking about. They will not hesitate to use or hurt anyone you hold dear to get to you. Hell, they would destroy the whole city if they would think it's necessary. Or what is left of it." He sighed and rubbed his brow.

"I know you don't understand, but it's not safe to discuss it here. Not for us, not for you, and not for your friends. We offer help. If you want, you can join us. Travelling, I mean. I don't wish to recruit you. If not, then you're on your own. You'll have to learn the hard way, and I can only wish you good luck with it."

Sebastian frowned, obviously unable to hold any longer. "So you want us to go with you, just like that?"

"Actually, I mean only Hawke… and her lover, if he wants. I have no doubts you are all loyal friends and great warriors, but we wouldn't be exactly inconspicuous with all you around. And besides, I already crowned two princes and that's more than enough for me, thank you very much."

"And how do we know you are really who you claim to be? What if you are one of those hunters?" Sebastian seemed determined not to give up.

"Why don't you ask Isabela here? We had a great time together at the Pearl, didn't we? You, me, Zevran and Alistair? Don't tell me you forgot!"

"How could I forget? Those were nights to remember, every one of them," she purred, making Sebastian blush like a little girl.

"All… all of you… in one night?"

"Well of course. Canasta is best played in four… wait, what did you think we were… Oh sweet Andraste! I was still a minor then, you know! The company you keep, Ser Hawke!" the Commander exclaimed in terrified and offended voice. He had to agree with Varric, the man really was great actor.

"I'd love to stay and chat about the past, but we don't have time, _amore_. We should get out of the city as soon as possible."

"True. So what do you say, Ser Hawke? Will we have the pleasure of your company, or not?"

Adanna, who was silent until now, hesitated and met his eyes. "Well, I don't think we'll be welcome in Kirkwall right now, anyway. But what about you, Fenris? You… will you come with me?"

"I told you already. I can't imagine living without you. My home is where you are, Hawke."

"Then I think I'll join you. At least for a while. Until I find out what is this threat you speak about," she said to the Warden Commander.

"Glorious! Then we can leave immediately. If there's anything you'd like to take with you, I can send my Wardens to get it for you later."

When she nodded in agreement, he turned to the others. "Then there's just one thing left to do. Say… have you ever heard of Airam Surana?"

"Of who? No, I don't think so." Varric replied, grinning.

"And have you ever met the Hero of Ferelden?"

"Of course I have. He's very tall, with broad shoulders, tanned, with long black hair and piercing eyes. Oh yes, he's very sexy," purred Isabella.

"You mean I'm not? You hurt me so, you evil woman. And what about the Grey Wardens? Have you seen any in the Kirkwall during this fateful day – except one disobedient young man who ran away to help his sister and is expected at the base by tomorrow night, by the way?"

"No, of course not. What would they do here? And I will deliver the message, by the way." Varric's grin was even wider now.

"You have clever friends, Ser Hawke. And loyal."

"I don't understand." Merrill looked from Varric to the Warden Commander. "Didn't you say _you're_ Airam Surana? Then you must be also the Hero of Ferelden, no? And Carver is right there, he followed us when the battle ended."

"And charming." The Warden Commander laughed, obviously mistaking Merrill's naivety for wit.

"It's all right, Daisy. I'll explain everything later," Varric assured her. "Don't worry, perfectly average and nameless stranger. Nobody will hear about you from us."

"Good. We'll be leaving in a few moments, then."

Fenris said his home was wherever _she_ was, and he did not regret it. But it still felt strange, to leave Kirkwall so suddenly. He did not expect it or want it, but the city had become his home, during these years. It would always have special place in his heart. It was the place where he killed Danarius, where he found his freedom.

Where he met _her_. And his friends.

Friends who were now hugging him and patting his back, wishing him good luck and less brooding and lot of small Hawkes.

The Warden Commander and Zevran were waiting, patiently, until they finished the whole round and then the second one.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Adanna replied , firmly holding Fenris' hand.

And so they left.


End file.
